The Beast Without, The Beauty Within
by Red Phoenix Star
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh! retelling of 'Beauty and The Beast'


All right, seeing as how I'm having so much trouble writing 'The Best Medicine', I decided to write and post _another_ fic!

Fans:::: Loud groans of frustration:::

Aura Black Chan: Don't you mean your planning to torture your readers with _another_ fic you don't plan on finishing? Boy, talk about cruel and unusual.

Joey: You think _you've_ got it bad?!? _I'm_ the one she left practically brain dead in the intro to her last fic! And I'm still bleeding all over the stairs!

Kaiba: *raises an eyebrow* What, you mean you weren't _before_ she threw you down the stairs?

Joey: Aarrrrg, that's it! I'm gonna-

B-chan5: *yells* WILL YOU GUYS **PLEASE** CUT ME SOME SLACK?!?!? This is the first angst fic I've ever written, and I'm having a lot of trouble putting every scene, emotion and thought into words! It happens to _every_ great mind once in a while!

Kaiba: *turns to her and smirks* Since when have you ever been a 'great mind'? I've seen better plot lines in a cereal commercial!

B-chan5: *glares at Kaiba* Watch it buster….! _You're_ the lead in this story!!!

Kaiba: *anime sweatdrop* What do you mean?

Joey: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Whaddaya gonna do to Kaiba? Give his computer systems the CrushWorm?

B-chan5: *shakes head* No…

Joey: *eagerly* Take away his Blue Eyes?

Kaiba: *growling* She'd _better_ not….

B-chan5: *smirks* Not exactly….

Joey: *triumphantly* I know! You're gonna make him walk to school!! Uphill, through the snow, BOTH WAYS!!!!

Kaiba: Did anyone's parents ever _really_ do that?

B-chan5: *shakes head* No, none of that. *Smiles devilishly* But I'd be careful Joey. _You're_ in this fic, too!

Joey: *takes a step back* Uhhhhh…. what 'er you gonna do to me?

Kaiba: *smirking* Perhaps she'll send you to obedience school, Mutt!

Joey: *fed up* That's it!!!!

B-chan5: Enough!!!! Can we get on with this?!?

Aura Black Chan::: Can I do the disclaimer?

B-chan5: *sighs* Sure, fine. Go ahead. I've gotta go get a cookie now *leaves the room*

Aura Black Chan: B-Chan5 does NOT own YU-GI-OH! Imagine how little sleep I'd get if she did…

****************

****

The Beast Without, The Beauty Within; A Beauty and The Beast Tale

By: 

B-chan5 AKA Red Phoenix

****************

****

Prologue: A Dark Beginning

*****************

Long ago in a far away land, there were two young orphaned brothers. For three years, they lived at the orphanage, the elder of two always watching over his little brother, vowing never to leave him alone. Both were very loyal and loved each other dearly.

One rather ordinary day, a wealthy, powerful Baron who governed most of the land; came to the humble place and asked for a young boy to adopt. He requested that the child be exceptionally bright and quick to learn. The caretakers lead him to the elder of the two brothers. The Baron was beyond pleased; for the boy was everything he hoped for and more. 

He promptly offered the older boy a home, but he refused, stating that he could not go to any home that did not welcome his little brother, as well.

After much bargaining with this precocious child, the Baron conceded to the request. At last, the two brothers left the orphanage and were taken to live with the Baron in his magnificent castle, happy to have at last found a home.

Five years passed. During that time, the elder brother slowly changed. Once kind, the boy grew cold, selfish and uncaring. The Baron, as it turned, was a vicious, cruel man. His heartless nature rubbed off on the elder brother, turning him into a near-exact copy of his foster father. The only true emotion he ever showed was to his little brother, whose love never faltered.

Then, one night, something happened. A strange, yet terrible thing.

No one really knows how or what happened. All that is known is this. The Baron, very mysteriously; disappeared without a trace. At the same time, a horrible scream echoed through the castle. A scream which mutated and turn into something of a loud, earsplitting roar.

What happened then, not even the servants would say, for they ran out and away from the castle in terror. The two brothers did not leave. In fact, no one knew what became of them. Not of them, or the castle. For when the servants next turned, it was gone. Vanished without a trace.

It is said that the castle appears only at night, looking eerie and sinister against the dark sky. 

As for the brothers, they too had vanished, and have not been seen since.


End file.
